Beck Oliver's Infamous Halloween Party
by chuckyshmucky
Summary: The night of Beck Oliver's house party was a night they wouldn't forget for a long time! (Not scary, just set at the time of Halloween) Bade/Cabbie/Tandre *Containsswaering&bad language, sexual themes.*


**AN: I feel like such a bad person! I feel like you guys are cute little dogs and I'm a mean person who has left you by the roadside! ****L**** I promise I will update A Classic Tale really **_**really **_**soon! This idea just popped into my head and I thought it was the best time of year to do it ;) so yeah sorry about the lack of seddie but it will be updated soooooooon and meanwhile here's some Victorious cuteness to quench your thirst!**

**- chuckyshmucky xo**

* * *

Beck Oliver's Infamous Halloween Party

**Beck's POV**

I looked around the room and smiled. It looked pretty good. I had laid out all the snacks and drinks and the music was all set up. I knew this was going to be an awesome party. I know what you're all thinking, how can you have a proper party in an RV? Well my parents went to Cancun to visit my aunt but we have a big play coming up at school so I didn't go with them. However, my mom asked me to look after the house so for now, this is my roof and my rules. And under my roof, I wanted to have a party. Not a big party, just a few people including what I consider, 'the gang'. Even Jade. Although our break up was pretty rough, we did date for almost 4 years and I'm not just going to stop any connections with her. We are still friends…of sorts. I went upstairs to my old room to get ready. This party was going to be amazing!

**Jade's POV**

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I was going to Beck's house party, which I wasn't 100% sure about. I mean, yeah, we're getting better around each other, but the last time I was actually in Beck's house was when his parents went out for the evening and…things happened in his old room. NOT that it's any of your business. Cat was currently in the bathroom doing her make up. Somehow in the space of 10 minutes, she had persuaded me not only to go to the party but to go WITH her and have outfits that worked together.

_(flashback)_

"_Hey Jadey, are you going to Beck's party?" a small voice chimed from behind my locker door._

"_Depends who's asking me" I retorted._

_She slammed my locker door almost crushing my fingers and waved at me. "it's meeeeeeeeee" she squealed, doing that stupid giggle of hers._

"_Well yeah then, I'm probably going. But not because of Beck" I snapped defensively._

"_Suuuuuuureeee giiirrrlllll, I get ya!" she said, winking._

"_Shut up. Don't talk like that!" I snapped. "Anyway, aren't you going with Lucas?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at the latest moron who had persuaded her to go on a date with them._

_She looked at her shoes and started twirling a piece of hair on her finger. "He dumped me because I wouldn't let him do things" she said, sadly._

"_Oh Cat, he doesn't deserve you baby girl" I said, feeling suddenly sorry for her. I sighed and considered her offer. "Okay."_

_She suddenly looked at me confused. "Okay?"_

"_Yes I'll go to Beck's party with you."_

_She screeched, causing me to flinch. "Yaaaaaaaay! We're going to hang out together! We can even co-ordinate our outfits! Oooooooooh!"_

_She jumped up on to tiptoes to hug me but I stopped her by screaming, "NO."_

_She got back down and waved at me before skipping away to get a soda from the drinks machine which she immediately threw in the trash. I just shook my head and walked to my next lesson._

_(flashback end)_

I looked again in the mirror fixing my hair. I don't really care what people think of how I look, screw them. But I was going to a party. A party with Beck. Not that it matters! But yeah I still want to look good. I stepped back and smirked. I looked hot, even if I said so myself. I was wearing a dark purple short dress which I'd borrowed off Cat. She'd sown a layer of black lace over the top to add to the Halloween-y effect. I also had my favourite black fishnet tights on and my knee-length, high heeled purple boots which I hardly ever wore. Cat made me wear them. I had kept my normal purple highlights, and Cat had backcombed my hair and made it look slightly messy but still amazing. She had put spiders and cobwebs in it to add to the witchiness. She had also done my make up, making my pale skin even paler with some white powdery stuff. Then she had heavily outlined my eyes and put on some fake lashes with red specks in them. We don't all have the benefits of Spanish genes and get long lashes like Cat. She had also given me black lipstick and somehow made my lips really thick like hers. Say what you want about Cat but she's amazing at hair, make-up and costumes. She can literally make any costume for anybody just by looking at them.

Speak of the devil, and she will appear…out of the bathroom. I was a witch and Cat wanted to co-ordinate our outfits so she came as a witch's cat. If anything it gave us all an easy time, she was easily entertained by the fact that she was dressing up as the same thing as her name. She's Cat, what more can I say? Anyway, she had a black jumper on and some black shorts with a tail sticking out the back, some black heels and some black ears. She had also drawn whiskers and a cat nose on her face. I must admit, she did look very cute.

"Hey Jade look!" she said. "My name is Cat, and I'm dressed like a cat!" She then started laughing uncontrollably as I just rolled my eyes at her and gathered all my stuff before dragging her out the door. Yes, we were walking. I wanted to drink. Lots. And everybody knows that Cat's parents won't let her drive at all for the safety of her and other drivers. So we were walking. It's not that far, I used to walk to Beck's in the early hours of the morning if Dad was at it with his whore. Me and Cat walked to Beck's house and I scowled and swore at anyone who wolf whistled us. We arrived at his when the party had already started and there were a few people there. I smiled inwardly when I noticed him checking me out from behind and made my way over to the drinks table. Let's get this party started!

**Tori's POV**

I put the finishing touches on my outfit and smiled. Nobody would look as good as Jade, she was scary enough to pull off any Halloween costume and had Cat - the hair, make up and costume extraordinaire - helping her. So unfair! Still, I tried my best! I was wearing a red short dress and some red converse with some glittery devil horns on my head. I had only slightly more eye make up than usual but the striking thing was my red lipstick. I wasn't too sure but I was trying to impress someone. I know the whole 'you don't need men' speech, but this guy is really nice and I always end up with the jerks so I really want this to work. I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a wolf whistle behind me. I turned around to see André stood there looking me up and down.

"I might have to start calling you little red," he said, "you're looking smoking hot this evening."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Thanks André, you look really cool too." He had come as a werewolf, fur and everything. It was really cool and kind of hot.

"Well ma'am," he said, bowing, "your carriage awaits."

I grabbed his arm and replied, "Why thank you sir, we shall head to our social gathering." We both laughed and I locked my front door getting in the car. Just as he was about to start the engine, I heard a phone ring.

"Is that you?" I asked.

He checked his phone and shook his head. I checked mine and it was blank too. I then sighed when I realised what was going on. I got out the car and went round to the trunk, opening it and finding Trina curled up inside, dressed as a vampire.

"Trina, get out the car" I said, grabbing her wrist.

She grunted and got out, with as little dignity as possible. "Pleeeeeeaaaseeee Tori, take me to Beck's party! I'm so much fun!".

I just shook my head and replied, "Just go back inside. If Beck wanted you there, he would have invited you."

She squealed and stomped inside shouting, "I am so UPSET!"

I rolled my eyes, slammed down the trunk and got back in the front of the car with André. "How do you put up with that girl?" he asked.

"I don't, hence why I want to get VERY drunk tonight."

He chuckled and said, "Your wish is my command princess" before driving to Beck's.

**Robbie's POV**

I was feeling very pleased with myself. I had just passed my driving test a couple of weeks ago and although I didn't have my own car yet, my parents were letting me borrow the family car for tonight. I had assigned myself as designated driver and was willing to drive anybody home who wanted it. Though knowing Jade's and everyone else's drinking habits and the fact that Beck had the house to himself, its very likely that most people will end up in a bed somewhere in the house, either alone or with someone they've been hiding their feelings for. I sighed and pulled up to the house. I was getting kind of nervous now. Why didn't I bring Rex? He knows how to speak to girls and stuff. Its just he's always really mean to Cat and he's even more horrible than normal when he's drunk so I thought it best to leave him at home. He's not happy with me though, he'll probably be in a moody for about a week. I got out the car and walked up to the front door. I'd say by the frantically moving figures in the windows and the fact some random couple were making out, that the party's already in full swing. I walked in and was immediately greeted by lots of girls in short dresses dancing vigorously. No complaints here. Then I saw my favourite redhead barrelling towards me and I caught her in a hug.

"Hey kitty-cat" I said.

"Guess what I am?!" she shouted, stepping back so I could get a proper look at her costume. And what a lovely costume it was as well. Showing off those lovely legs…. "Robbie?!" she shouted again.

I snapped out of it and replied, "I don't know, what are you?"

"I'm a cat and….and…and my name…..my name is Cat!" she shouted before laughing uncontrollably.

I laughed along with her while trying to decide whether she was being crazier than usual. "Cat, how much have you had to drink?" I asked, trying to mask my worry.

She suddenly turned serious. "Nothing Robbie. I'm not drinking because Jade is and she needs someone to look after her and Beck normally does it but because they broke up she hasn't got anybody and so I'm going to do it." We both looked over to where Jade was stood and then where Beck was stood a couple of feet away. They kept stealing glances at each other. I wish they'd at least talk to each other about it, but that's never going to happen because Jade's ridiculously stubborn. Don't tell her I said that though! I was torn from my thoughts when someone over by the drinks table called out to Cat. "Well, I'd better be getting back to Trent" she said, starting to walk away.

I quickly stopped her, "Trent?"

"Yeah, he used to live in Canada. He doesn't actually know Beck but he heard about the party from someone at his school, Burbank High. He's a football player."

"You go have fun kitty. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Sure Robbie." She smiled before skipping away to Trent.

I wish I'd agreed to drink now. It would certainly make this night go easier.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I looked over to Cat and saw her dancing with some dude. He was getting very close to Cat, a bit too close for my liking if I'm honest. I looked over at Robbie to see him clenching and then unclenching his fists over and over again. Poor kid. He had loved Cat from day one, but she couldn't see it and kept going for the douches that would break her heart rather than the only guy who would protect her heart and he was right in front of her. I don't know how many wazzbag boyfriends Cat's going to have before she realises, or how many broken hearts Robbie will mend before he gives up and settles for second best. I gestured for Beck to come over and we went to talk to Robbie.

"Hey man!" I shouted.

"What's up?" Beck added.

"Nothing much." Robbie replied sadly. "Cool party by the way Beck."

"Thanks man" Beck replied.

"How come you aren't drinking?" I asked Robbie.

"Designated driver" he shrugged. "And I was trying to impress Cat….clearly she doesn't have the same worry." We all looked over to see Cat and that guy dancing closely again. "She promised she wouldn't drink" he said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists again.

Beck cut in, "Everyone can stay here tonight so you don't have to worry about driving. And if Cat broke her promise then why don't you break yours and drink too?" He handed Robbie his cup of drink and Robbie downed it in one.

"Get her a drink and ask her to dance or something too" I added.

"Yeah, I might later" Robbie said, unsure.

"Don't blow it dude" Beck said, walking away.

"Who even is that guy?" I asked.

"Trent." Robbie replied.

"Trent?"

"Yeah, he's a football player" Robbie said, bitterly.

Our conversation was ended by the sound of a wail of despair coming from the drinks table.

**Cat's POV**

I'm having so much fun! I feel all light headed and giddy but at the same time all happy! Me and Trent were dancing when we heard the noise. I really like Trent. He keeps getting me drinks and asking me to dance, such a gentleman! Sometimes he dances really close, but nobody has said anything about it so I just went with it. The noise we heard was a very sad cry. We looked over to the drinks table to see Jade holding up an empty bottle with a sad look on her face. Oh dear, she's quite bad. Her look of sadness suddenly turned to a worrying look of mischief and she shouted "SPIN THE BOTTLEEEEEEEE!"

The room erupted into noise and it took about 5 minutes before everyone was sat in a circle. Jade went first because it was her idea. She got Beck's Canadian friend, Moose, and it was a bit awkward because Beck looked sad. Then Moose got André and they protested for a bit before doing a quick peck. Then the game continued. André kissed Tori. Tori kissed Trent which upset me a bit but I didn't mind because it's only a game. Trent kissed me and it was really good. I got Jade and everyone started muttering. She just shrugged and lent over and smirked before full on kissing me on the mouth. It's ok because we used to kiss like that sometimes when we were playing mommies and daddies when we were little. Then Jade span the bottle and it landed on…

**Beck's POV**

Me. The bottle landed on me. I didn't know whether to smile or be worried. The whole room went silent seeing what we would do. I looked at her and she looked like she used to. Vulnerable and scared. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded and gave her consent. I leaned over and she did the same until we met in the middle. I looked down at her lips and she bit her bottom one, which she knew I liked. I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else as I lent in and our lips touched. And then our whole relationship flashed through my head: me following her round until she agreed to go on a date with me, all our fights, all our break ups, all our make ups, and the time we never made up. I pulled away and looked into those electric blue eyes of hers and for a brief second I saw that love that I saw when we first started dating. She quickly masked it again and cheered, downing her drink while everyone laughed at her. I carried on with the game but my heart wasn't really in it. I kissed Tori and I'm pretty sure I saw a wave of jealousy over Jade. Tori got my neighbour, Melanie. Melanie kissed André. André kissed Lucy, a quiet, pretty girl in our class. And she kissed Robbie. And then the next spin was where things took a turn for the worse.

**Robbie's POV**

It was weird kissing Lucy. She's sweet and everything but I only like her as a friend and the other day I tripped over and fell on top of her in class. Everyone laughed at us and since then there's been a little awkwardness between us. I sighed and span the bottle again, somehow managing to hit my hand in the process. I rubbed it and looked up again to see the bottle had landed on…Cat. CAT?! Yes! No! Cat? Shit! Cat? I quickly tried to weigh up my options while she looked around nervously and everyone else looked at us expectedly. I slowly lent in and she lent in too, giving her confirmation. We were right next to each other so not much leaning was needed. As soon as our lips touched everything went off in my head. Fireworks, explosions, earthquakes everything. I felt like my brain had just been blown to a million bits due to the bomb of Caterina Valentine. We moved our mouths together and I slowly caressed her face. We slowly pulled away and I looked into her eyes, those chocolate brown saucers, and everything stopped. All I could see was her. I was about to lean in again when I was pulled from my trance by Trent shouting "RIGHT GAME'S OVER. THIS IS SUCH BABYISH SHIT, COME ON CAT, LETS GO DANCE!". He grabbed her tiny hand in his and dragged her away. Everyone just sat there stunned until Jade muttered, "dick" and walked off to get more drink. Then everyone else just got up and went off in different directions to do whatever. I went outside for some fresh air.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Wanker! I can't even talk to Cat because he's all over her! I need to talk to her about Robbie and that kiss! But what about my kiss with Beck? I think I felt something. Nah, probably just the drink. Right! I need to talk to Cat. I sauntered over to the 'dance floor', trying not to fall over anything, and pulled Cat away from this guy.

"Hey, go find your own girl" he said, pulling her back.

"She's been my girl a lot longer than she's been yours sunshine" I retorted pulling Cat back.

"She's never been _your _girl because she's into boys" he said, pulling Cat back again. She whimpered and I knew we were hurting her, not that he would ever notice.

"Why is she with you if she's into boys?"

He looked fuming, "Look why don't you just go find the nerd with the glasses and make out with him instead? He looks like a lonely little thing too".

I stepped towards him and pulled out my emergency scissors, "Listen here dickhead. If you don't let her come with me, I will cut off your cock, blend it and make you drink it."

He swallowed and quickly let go of Cat. "Thank you darling" I said sarcastically, smiling sweetly at him.

"Be back soon Trent!" Cat said, hiccupping and giggling before walking away with me.

"Cat, what are you doing?!" I demanded as soon as I had dragged her into the nearest closet.

"Well, I was _trying _to dance with Trent before you rudely interrupted!" she replied, hiccupping and giggling again.

"And that kiss with Robbie? What was that?!"

"A kiss. Just like you and Beck."

Ooh, she's brave. She'd better watch out when I'm sober.

"Uhh, lets not go off course! Do you know how long you and Shapiro were gazing into each other's eyes?"

"We weren't gazing…"

"30 seconds!"

"So?"

"Cat, what are you doing with a gank like Trent if you're in love with Robbie?!"

That shut her up. She just stood there looking baffled for a bit and then she went bright red and flipped out. "Shut _up_ Jade! You're just jealous of me and Trent because Beck was the only guy who was ever stupid enough to go out with you and then when you walked out on him, you expected him to follow and he didn't! He just sat down and played cards! And now you regret being such a _bitch _to him but you're so bloody proud that you aren't going to apologize! Well I like Trent and he's really kind to me so excuse me if you don't want anyone else being happy, but if I don't act like a miserable old bitch all the time like you then I'm going to get attention from guys!" She slapped her hand over her mouth after she realised what she said but it was too late.

As I ran out the door, she tried to grab me but I ripped my arm away. I think at one point she scratched me with her nails. But I didn't care. I just kept running until I got to the only safe place I knew. That place where I was all those years ago. I fell onto his old bed and hugged one of his pillows. And I just cried…

And cried…

And cried…

**Tori's POV**

I looked over at my bait. André looked mighty fine this evening and I was going to have him. He was talking to Robbie over by the drinks table when I dragged him away and into the nearest closet. I saw Cat leave the closet and go back over to Robbie and that weird guy so I guessed it was empty.

"Tori, where are-" André began to ask.

"Shhhhhhh-hh" I cut him off. "It's a shecret!"

I dragged him into the closet and just as he shut the door, I pounced on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips went straight for his. I immediately moved my mouth against his. He didn't respond however, and just pushed me away. "Tori, what are you do-". I cut him off again by shoving my mouth against his. He kissed back for a bit until he sighed and pushed me away again. "Tori, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I like you silly" I replied, lunging for him again. He was quicker this time however, and pushed me back a third time.

"Really?" he asked. "Or is it the drink talking?"

"Yes, I really like you. You make me feel all happy, and you can always cheer me up, and you're funny, and I love singing with you" I said quietly.

"Oh, well I really like you too" he said. "I love how pretty you are, and how kind and caring you are, and how you always help people. And I love singing with you too".

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and then latched myself onto his face again. This time, he didn't fight it. His hands went all over and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I think I heard shouting and somebody may have come in at one point, but I didn't really care.

I was on a high.

**Robbie's POV**

I cleared my head and went to get more drink. I just wanted to forget everything about tonight. I would have driven home right then and there but I'd already started drinking. I'm glad I didn't leave. _Trent _came over to the drinks table and started speaking to his mate. I don't think either of them had seen me, so I got closer to them, pretending to make a drink. I heard their conversation clearly.

"_So how's it going?" his mate asked._

"_Crap!" Trent replied angrily. "I've spiked nearly all her drinks with a little bit of strong vodka and she's acting exactly the same as usual._

Why are they spiking Cat's drink?

"_No change at all?" his friend asked surprised._

"_No man, she's still her same annoying self. I swear to God if I have to hear that annoying giggle or stupid, high pitched, whiney voice for much longer I'll lose my shit." he replied angrily._

"_So where is she now?"_

"_In the closet with the emo. I'd do her any day. She's so hot, I'm just scared she'd kill me."_

They both laughed. What is going on here?

"_Same dude."_

"_Hey man, do you have any of the plan B?"_

"_Yeah loads. You going to go for that already?"_

"_Yeah man. I can't put up with her much longer. I'll just drug her, bang her, and then I'll be famous as the only guy who could get in frigid Valentine's pants."_

"_Yeah man."_

They slapped hands and exchanged something.

"_Hey man, she's coming back. You'd better go put your master plan into action."_

They slapped hands again and Trent walked away. He's putting something in Cat's drink, is it drugs?! I can't let this happen! I saw Cat getting closer and closer to him and had a complete mind blank. I just ran up to him, smacked the glass out of his hand and punched him in the face.

**Cat's POV**

What have I done?! I've upset Jade so badly, she'll never be friends with me ever again! Oh, I feel phooey. I'm just going to tell Trent I'm leaving and then ask Robbie to take me home. I saw Robbie near Trent and I presumed he was talking to him. I had almost reached the two when Robbie punched him in the face. "Robbie?!" I shouted. Trent staggered back a couple of steps, shook his head and then went for Robbie. "No!" I screamed. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed and pushed Trent as hard as I could. Beck grabbed Robbie and some other dude grabbed Trent and then I stood between them.

"Robbie, why did you just randomly hit Trent?" I demanded. "Why does everyone want to ruin my night? You're just jealous of us Robbie, because you're a lonely nerd. I like Trent. He's really nice and he's looking after me. You've just ignored me all night. Now stop being so pathetic and jealous and just let me and Trent have fun!" I screeched.

He just looked at me really disappointedly before clenching his fists and shouting back; "I hit him because he spiked your drink! You're known as the most frigid girl in Hollywood and he made a bet that he could have sex with you! He spiked your drink because that's the only way he could fuck you! So yeah, go have _fun _with your perfect boyfriend!" he spat before walking out the house and slamming the door.

"I can't believe him!" I shouted. "Making up such a stupid lie just to split us up. He's so jealo-" I stopped when I saw the plastic bag sticking out of Trent's pocket. Before anyone could stop me, I yanked it out. And sure enough, there were pills in it. I looked at him disgustedly before hitting his chest and screaming, "Get out get out get out!"

"With pleasure. I don't want to be around you any longer, frigid kitty!" he said harshly. He left and everyone just stood there looking awkward. I laid on the floor, curled up into a ball and cried. Lots of people tried to talk to me but I just ignored them. I was broken.

**Beck's POV**

Most people left after the big show. I tried multiple times to get Cat off the floor but she wouldn't budge. Maybe Jade could help? Shit Jade! I saw her run out of the closet crying and go upstairs. I was going to follow her but then I had to stop Robbie before he ripped that guy's head off. I ran to the closet and opened the door saying, "Have you guys seen Ja-" I stopped because André and Tori were in there practically swallowing each other. How long had they been in there?! I just shook my head and tried to think really hard. Jade hasn't been in this house much, but when she is here, she's in my room. My room! I run up the steps, two at a time and burst through the door. The sight before me breaks my heart. She's laying on my bed, hugging my pillow and weeping. Not just crying, but weeping. It made me want to cry myself.

"Jade?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"

She whipped her head round and saw it was me, then slowly went back to laying down. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you open the door?"

I tried to think and I flinched when it hit me. Why didn't I open the door at Tori's. That day we broke up. I ask myself that question all the time. "Because I'm an idiot" I replied softly.

She whipped her head around again, then slowly got up. Her hair was even messier and her make up was all run but I didn't care. She still looked amazing to me. "If we argued so much, why didn't you break up with me sooner?"

"I couldn't." She looked at me confused. "I couldn't actually dump you. When you walked out and gave me 10 seconds, I went to the door at about 3. Just Trina jumped me and then I started thinking; every time we fought, did it hurt you as much as it hurt me."

She nodded and a single tear escaped. Neither of us bothered wiping it away.

I continued. "So I gave you some space. Figured it would make us realise how much we loved each other. My plan failed though. You put your walls up and wouldn't let me in. I tried flirting but you just shook it off. I didn't know what else to do and I could feel you slipping away."

She started crying again and I couldn't bear to watch. I walked closer and started wiping away her tears. I was about to speak again when she put her finger on my lips. "Do you love me again?" she whispered, so quietly I could barely hear.

"I never stopped" I whispered back and we both cracked. My lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss and my hands immediately went to her waist. Hers went up into my hair and she kissed back with equal if not more fervour. All the anger, and pain, and hurt, and lust and pent up emotion went into that kiss and I've never felt anything so powerful. After we both had to breathe, I pulled away but put my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Jade Oliver" I panted.

"I love you more Beck West" she replied.

* * *

**André's POV**

I woke up in some bed next to Tori. No, it's not what you think. We were walking to the kitchen after our heavy make out session and she passed out. So I carried her up here and fell asleep next to her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she scrunched up her nose. God, she's so cute. "Hey sleepy head" I said quietly.

She groaned, then looked at where we were. She suddenly looked worried, "We didn't…did we?"

I laughed, "No, you passed out before we could."

She went bright red and hid behind her hands. I pulled them away and asked, "Last night, when you said you liked me, did you really mean it?"

She shuffled closer and gave me a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I smiled at her, rolled her over which made her giggle, and then continued kissing her.

**Cat's POV**

I woke up still on the floor with a pair of arms around my belly with someone spooning me from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Robbie. I tickled his arms lightly which woke him up. "Hey, how come you came back?" I asked.

"I couldn't just leave my kitty cat. Besides, I'm a lonely nerd and I needed a cuddle" he said laughing lightly.

I couldn't laugh though. I remembered everything I said last night and almost cried. "You're not a lonely nerd" I said, fiddling with one of the buttons on his white vampire shirt.

"Cat, I wear glasses and carry a puppet. I'm definitely a nerd."

"You're not lonely though. You're my nerd" I said, kissing him full on the mouth.

"I love you kitty cat" he said looking me right in the eyes.

My heart swelled and I started crying. "I love you too, so much" I replied before kissing him again.

**Beck's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a pale hand with black chipped nail varnish on my chest. I followed the pale hand down the pale arm and eventually got to a pale, beautiful face. She was just waking up, and I realised just how much I had missed this.

"Morning" I said, kissing her hand and then pulling her close to me.

She just grunted before rubbing her eyes. It took a few minutes but she finally woke up more. "I'm absolutely shattered, how many times did we go last night?" she asked. That's my Jade, blunt about everything.

"6" I replied, smugly with a smirk on my face.

"You're so full of yourself, Oliver" she said, swatting me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me, which I didn't think was possible.

"Yeah, but you love me" I whispered in her ear.

"Indeed I do" she whispered back, before nibbling on my earlobe.

_That was one of the best things about break ups with Jade. Make up sex with Jade._

Beck Oliver's Halloween party was a night that none of them would ever forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**AN: FINISHED! I love this story! And it was very fitting for the time of year. Please R&R, and A Classic Tale will be updated very spoon. Spanking you!**

**- chuckyshmucky xo**


End file.
